


Притча о дикобразах

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Everyday Life, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Military Training, Philosophy, Pre-Canon, Romance, ООС, не закончено
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: ... потребность в обществе, проистекающая из пустоты и монотонности личной внутренней жизни, толкает людей друг к другу; но их многочисленные отталкивающие свойства и невыносимые недостатки заставляют их расходиться





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Стадо дикобразов легло в один холодный зимний день тесною кучей, чтобы, согреваясь взаимной теплотою, не замерзнуть. Однако вскоре они почувствовали уколы от игл друг друга, что заставило их лечь подальше друг от друга. Затем, когда потребность согреться вновь заставила их придвинуться, они опять попали в прежнее неприятное положение, так что они метались из одной печальной крайности в другую, пока не легли на умеренном расстоянии друг от друга, при котором они с наибольшим удобством могли переносить холод.  
> Так потребность в обществе, проистекающая из пустоты и монотонности личной внутренней жизни, толкает людей друг к другу; но их многочисленные отталкивающие свойства и невыносимые недостатки заставляют их расходиться. Средняя мера расстояния, которую они наконец находят как единственно возможную для совместного пребывания, это — вежливость и воспитанность нравов. ...при таких условиях потребность во взаимном теплом участии удовлетворяется лишь очень несовершенно, зато не чувствуются и уколы игл.  
> Дилемма дикобра́зов; Дилемма еже́й — метафора в психологии, с помощью которой описывают присущее людям противоречие, возникающее в межличностных отношениях. Метафора получила распространение благодаря сочинившему её Артуру Шопенгауэру[1] и Зигмунду Фрейду

«Стадо дикобразов остановилось в лесу на ночлег. Была холодная ночь, животные сбились в кучу, однако вскоре они почувствовали уколы от игл друг друга… Разместившись по отдельности, они вновь ощутили потребность согреться, но при сближении иглы снова давали о себе знать.  
В конце концов, животным пришлось разместиться на некотором расстоянии друг от друга, так чтобы они могли удовлетвориться теплом друг друга, но одновременно не могли никого ранить».  
Тао пропел эту тираду, можно сказать почти что не отвлекаясь ни на призывно мигающие значки и иконки, сигнализирующие о завершении этапов загрузки, переустановки операционных систем и прочем компьютерном шаманстве.  
Несмотря на то, что большая часть функций и обязанностей возлагаемых на каждого члена ДА была узкоспециализированной, во многом способности каждого из них были взаимодополняющими и в чем-то взаимозамещающими.  
Один только беглый, но схватывающий на лету самую суть пристальный взгляд на экран ноутука Тао, и снайпер в полной мере оценил степень загруженности повседневными обязанностями хакера. Особенно если тот умудряется одновременно скачивать и смотреть порнушку.  
\- Это было смешно, - выводы Хаммера из приведенной хакером байки были, как всегда неожиданны и неоднозначны.  
Временами подрывник к удивлению своих боевых товарищей, которые, казалось, знали друг о друге все, если не на 100%, то почти как облупленных, обнаруживал в неожиданных ситуациях некие моральные принципы.  
Например, толстяк обескуражил членов ДА-5, заявлением, что женщин, пусть и свидетелей по одной из зачисток Союза, бить нельзя. Особенно по лицу.  
Убивать, правда, можно, но без излишнего применения рукоприкладства и неоправданного насилия.  
А иногда толстяк демонстрировал склонность к так называемому «черному юмору», не переходящему правда, границ жесткого, так называемого запредельного цинизма.  
По циническим заявлениям у них был другой специалист, Акула.  
\- Что за херня? Очередная якобы научная проверка от нашего умника?  
Шарк как всегда во всяком высказывании хоть Такео, хоть Тао, а иногда даже в приказаниях лидера группы Кранца выискивал какой-нибудь замаскированный подвох. Подставу.  
Тао еле заметно вздохнул и со снисходительной улыбкой пояснил основную идею приведенного им, в качестве пищи для размышлений литературного примера.  
\- Социализация, Акула, все дело в естественной потребности любого человека принадлежать к какой-либо группе, семье, партнерству или товариществу, короче, первоначальной ячейке любого общества.  
\- Где ты увидел у меня проблемы с социализацией? Думаешь я сплю и мечтаю о том, как бы обрести какую-нибудь липовую семью из прошлой жизни, или чтобы начальство обратило на меня внимание и наградило какой-нибудь дурацкой медалькой?  
Боевик, несмотря на свою излишнюю эмоциональность, как всегда сумел ухватить самую суть и выразить разделяемую всеми присутствующими точку зрения.  
Все они команда, но при этом каждый сам по себе. Сам паровоз и как там дальше по тексту?  
Куда захотел – туда и поехал, в рамках дозволенного, разумеется.  
Как бы то ни было, Тао опять все поставил с ног на голову и все устоявшиеся отношения в их коллективе по-своему, в данном случае, с явным пренебрежением и сарказмом, переиначил.  
Между тем, лидеру Кранцу, этот поучительный пример даже понравился, и он выразил твердую уверенность в том, что на ближайших учениях в условиях горной местности и ввиду наступившей зимы они обязательно опробуют этот принцип взаимовыручки коллектива на практике.  
\- Мы что, будем спать все в одной палатке, в куче? А как же боевые посты, сторожевое охранение и обязательное дежурство по связи?  
Нет, конечно же, лидер не мог действовать вопреки боевому уставу и служебной инструкции, регламентирующей каждый вдох и каждое движение и даже каждую мысль любого военнослужащего, солдата.  
Да и Тао, конечно же, ничего такого конкретно подразумевающегося под этой философской притчей не имел, однако последствия непосредственного сближения и колючесть характеров своих товарищей по команде он ощутил во время ночевки на заснеженном склоне стратегически важной высоты N, которую члены ДА-5 в соответствии с поставленной задачей условно обороняли.  
И если основным препятствием для дружеского согревания друг друга своим теплом при совместной ночевке с Акулой было неимоверное количество разнообразного холодного оружия, которое Шарк умудрялся прятать на себе даже в условиях ночлега почти что на голой земле, в тесноте и при прочих не располагающих к доверительному контакту, обстоятельствах.  
То в случае проведения такой же бессонной и неуютной ночи с Такео его волновало другое, неуместно попадающееся под ищущую тепла и других острых ощущений ладонь, так называемое «боевое орудие».  
Нет, не член снайпера, и даже не его знаменитые пистолеты, принадлежности для чистки ствола и другие аксессуары к крупнокалиберной снайперской винтовке.  
\- Тао, может ты все-таки уберешь с моего спального места свои провода, эти соединительные шнуры – они вообще тебе нужны или ты просто про них забыл и они валяются где попало? - и еще, вытащи у меня из-под бока свою отвертку…  
Снайпер как всегда, был предупредительно сдержан в высказывании своих настоящих чувств и безупречно корректен, в деликатном умалчивании своих обоснованных в общем-то подозрений.  
Без отдельных спальных мешков было промозгло и холодно, даже местами сыро и вообще, всячески некомфортно и неуютно.  
Но в попытке придвинуться ближе друг к другу, то хакеру, а то и Такео все время что-нибудь, да мешало.  
Например, «что он подумает обо мне, вот возьмет да и врежет промеж глаз своей здоровенной пушкой».  
Или, «этот придурок забыл на базе свое индивидуальное одеяло?»  
Но рано или поздно, все, что может произойти, несмотря на активное противодействие участвующих персонажей, все же случается и происходит.  
Поскольку «вместе» мешают сосуществовать так называемые гипотетические колючки, а порознь, слишком холодно и как бы это выразиться по конкретней, одиноко и бессмысленно, что ли…  
\- Никогда б не подумал, что под «иголками» ты подразумеваешь банальный утренний стояк, а под иносказательным выражением «попытка согреться» - дрочку, – как-то полушутя, полусерьезно сыронизировал разбуженный посторонней возней Такео.  
Тао как раз в этот сугубо деликатный момент переводил дух после утренних незапланированных процедур и не отозвался.  
Было еще темно, но снайпера вдруг потянуло высказаться о своем понимании притчи в своем занавешенном углу палатки.  
Тао уже задремал и на глубокомысленные замечания Такео постарался не обращать особенного внимания.  
Ночью снайпер замерз и сейчас согревался активными физическими упражнениями, вычитанными в специальном наставлении для разведчиков.  
Очевидно, что каждый под методом избавления от одиночества и другой физиологической потребности согреться подразумевал что-то свое, не такое простое, банальное, а нечто сугубо личное.  
\- И вообще, причем тут какие-то дикобразы?


	2. Маятник качнётся...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, пре-канон, тренировочная тактическая игра группы ДА-5.  
> Название части условное

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Александр Градский - Маятник качнется... https://youtu.be/yuho-UW-g-I

Тихо журчала вода в ручье.  
Сверху припекало полуденное летнее солнце.  
Густая, еще не набравшая рост трава, сантиметров 10-15 в высоту, казалось, звенела от яростного стрекотания каких-то кузнечиков.  
Тао сидел метрах в пяти от ручья, на куске старого выцветшего брезента и тихо страдал от нелепости происходящего.  
Их, членов спецгруппы ДА-5, Шарка с Хаммером и его с новым назначенным напарником, стрелком под кодовым именем Такео, несколько дней назад выбросили с вертолета где-то над неопознанным лесным массивом.  
Лидер поставил задачу: провести разведку в заданной полосе, избегая встреч с вероятным противником. В данном конкретном случае, условным врагом были так называемые «синие», пара коллег из ДА, Акула и подрывник Хаммер.  
Тао и Такео вели игру за «красных» и должны были отработать тактическое взаимодействие в условиях выживания в малообитаемой и труднодоступной местности.  
Мало того, что из связи хакеру оставили только спутниковый телефон и переговорную рацию, так еще ориентироваться пришлось не полагаясь на встроенный, точнее отсутствующий GPS, а исключительно методом снайпера, по всяким лишайникам на камнях, интенсивности и густоте роста деревьев, и в дополнение ко всем народным приметам, по звездам.

Из всего обычного арсенала группы ДА Тао тащил только то, что уместилось в уложенном, под присмотром Такео 25-килограммовом рюкзаке.  
Утешало отчасти лишь то, что Такео тащил на себе груз несопоставимо больший.  
Одни эти его пистолеты и патроны, так называемый «запасной БК» или боекомплект, на несколько лишних «кг» тянули.  
А еще винтовка или как это называется, карабин что ли.  
В день им назначено было проходить километров по 50, как специально модифицированным боевым агентам. К тому же Кранц приказал в определенное время отметиться в нескольких заданных точках.  
Снайперу, помимо того полагалось обнаружить и поразить еще специальные цели, но о подробностях своего задания, неразговорчивый Такео, по обыкновению не распространялся.  
Тао, спецагент сугубо интеллектуальной так сказать направленности, с непривычки натер мозоли и к тому же по неопытности оставил запасные носки в запасном рюкзаке, оставшемся по недосмотру или наоборот, по недоброму умыслу кое-кого из ДА, на промежуточной базе.  
Его новый назначенный напарник, а Тао до сего момента на операциях «в поле» еще не бывал, так что роль его в этой команде еще не была окончательно определена, покрутил головой, и целых полтора часа заставлял новоявленного коллегу наматывать и перекладывать с ноги на ногу куски полотняной ткани, которые называл немного забавным словом «портянки».  
У самого Такео, разумеется, все было уложено в соответствии с инструкцией – тяжелое и несрочное внизу, предметы первой необходимости и оружие – сверху, кроме того, аптечка первой медицинской помощи, запасные обоймы и карта – в разгрузке. И двигался Такео спустя трое суток непрерывного пешего движения по лесу, на зависть самому хакеру все также легко, целеустремленно и бесшумно. Не зря же его кодовый позывной, как и неофициальная кличка среди военных была Лось.  
Почти такая же говорящая как у второго боевика-рукопашника – Акулы.  
Вот уж кого предстоящее задание не обескуражило.  
И вообще, Шарк настолько многообещающе и хищно оскалился при распределении напарников и обязанностей, что Тао до сих пор ходил с оглядкой и на кратких остановках, и уж тем более на ночевке, опасливо поглядывал по сторонам. Хотя, разумеется, признаков засады даже при большом своем желании без подсказки Такео ни в жизнь не обнаружил бы.  
Еще перед выгрузкой, объясняя задачу, лидер охотиться запретил, впрочем, Тао с трудом представлял себе на кого и как можно здесь было охотиться с целью набить желудки. Жрать приходилось все те же армейские консервы и сухой паек, от которых у хакера настроение третий день, как они покинули базу и погрузились на транспортный самолет, никак не могло прийти в норму.  
То чудились ему за кустами притаившиеся Хаммер и Шарк, а то и вечно недовольный и хмурый лидер.  
Да и Такео с новым напарником общаться пока не спешил, ограничивался краткими замечаниями, касающимися маршрута и скорости передвижения.  
Вместо вводного инструктажа стрелок предпочитал все показывать вживую, на практике, и потому ограничивался тычками в плечо и поясняющими жестами, если указывал где искать следы и как истолковывать малозаметные примятости на траве, сдвинутые камешки и крохотные вмятины на влажном грунте.  
Даже о себе снайпер рассказывал неохотно. Откуда такие обширные познания в области следопытства и выживания в лесу, в каких операциях, с кем и с какими успехами он участвовал, абсолютно все об этой стороне Такео было ему неизвестно.  
Тао напился воды из ручья, не забыл заодно наполнить еще и фляжку, а то мало ли сколько осталось еще идти, и неизвестно, представится ли возможность пополнить еще запасы.  
Такео особо предупредил, что остатки еды и мусор надо или брать с собой или глубоко закапывать в землю.  
Помимо оставления улик существовала опасность привлечения внимания хищных животных.  
\- А разве здесь водятся …  
Тао не сообразил, как бы поделикатнее намекнуть, что беспокоится о нападении диких волков. Или даже медведей. В общем, боялся обнаружить свое полное незнание местной фауны и остальной природы.  
Снайпер подтвердил, что у большинства местных обитателей сейчас так называемый гон. Медведи как водится дуреют и нападают на всякого попавшегося в лесу без разбора. А волки устраиваются на логовах, так что искать зверя можно и на вабу, или как еще говорят, на подвывку.  
\- Мы ведь не будем сейчас охотиться на зверей? – Тао с подозрением покосился на укороченную винтовку Такео. Чем-то напоминала она ему знаменитый охотничий «Ремингтон 700» и различные его модификации.  
Да и снайпер был чересчур осведомлен о всяких повадках зверей и птиц, нет, чтобы сосредоточиться на выслеживании шпионов и всяких других вооруженных элементов.  
Нет, не зря все-таки Такео подолгу задерживался на каждом задании, проводил разведку не только в заданных секторах, но и по собственной инициативе разведывал обо всем, что творилось в радиусе как минимум пару лишних километров.  
Тао представил себе Такео в виде неутомимой охотничьей собаки. Если прикинуть по совокупности качеств, то получалось не пойми что. По скорости реакции и быстроте, Такео больше походил на гончую или борзую, а по остальным повадкам, ни дать ни взять, типичная рабочая порода. То ли служебная овчарка, то ли выносливый и молчаливый маламут, а если брать по охотничьему инстинкту, и вовсе зверовая охотничья лайка.  
Только все эти отвлеченные рассуждения ни к чему, сплошь художественные преувеличения и выдумка.  
Тао опасливо поглядел на Такео. Модификация у обоих, конечно, усовершенствовала кое-что, даже скажем откровенно весьма многое, но такая потребность, как кушать и время от времени избавляться от отходов жизнедеятельности никуда не делась.  
Кажется, Такео говорил, что справлять естественные надобности лучше всего в воду…  
Это что, образное выражение или впрямь надо лезть в водоем или в реку? Жалко ведь, такой чистый прозрачный ручей…Они ж из него еще воду набирали и пили.  
Это если по малой нужде, а вот по другой надобности лучше вырыть заранее ямку и понадежнее потом закопать. Точно сокровище какое, а то ж Акула, будто и впрямь настоящий глубоководный хищник, учует следы за версту, и плевать ему кровь ли это или другие естественные «человеческие соки» и жидкости.  
И в наставлении для следопытов, подсунутом ему на досуге Кранцем для предварительного ознакомления, отмечалось, что человеческие экскременты обладают самым устойчивым запахом и привлекают внимание не только розыскных собак, но и других… всяких животных, в первую очередь, мух…  
Тао не обратил внимание, отлучался ли по такой же надобности при нем Такео, а вот ему облегчиться в соответствии с режимом заметания следов и соблюдением правил полной маскировки только еще предстояло.  
Тао зашел по колено в ручей и, для пущей надежности присел чуть ли не задницей в самую воду. Вот уж чертовы экспериментаторы из Союза, модифицируют всяко разно народ, а чтоб избавить объекты от пагубной привычки жрать и срать, до самой сути так еще не додумались.  
Пока Тао сидел, раскорячившись, словно бабка столетняя присевшая под кустом, бесшумно, впрочем, как и всегда, нарисовался Такео.  
Судя по промелькнувшим на его честном, но замкнутом лице, эмоциям, хакер заключил, что в чем-то он все же переусердствовал.  
Потом уже вспомнил дурацкую поговорку, про то, что «дерьмо не тонет».  
Сообразил, что выглядел как последний кретин, с этой попыткой соответствовать образу матерого диверсанта и опытного следопыта.  
Такео разве что пальцем не покрутил у виска, затянутым в специальные тактические перчатки.  
Тао пожал плечами. Снайпер и до этого тщательно избегал тактильного и словесного с ним контакта.  
На следующем привале Такео подарил Тао специальные пакеты для утилизации человеческих биоотходов.  
Хакер тайком отвинтил крышечку фляги с набранной в давешнем ручейке водой и, на всякий случай бросил обеззараживающую таблетку.

**Author's Note:**

> У кого же много собственной, внутренней теплоты, тот пусть лучше держится вдали от общества, чтобы не обременять ни себя, ни других.
> 
> — Шопенгауэр, Артур


End file.
